mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Mishima Corporation
The Mishima Corporation, or the Mishima Financial Group, is a giant multinational conglomerate in the Tekken series. Originally founded by Jinpachi Mishima, it was eventually lost to his son by him imprisoning Jinpachi in the basement of his mansion. The Mishima Corporation was taken over by Heihachi Mishima, who has financially built-up and ran the company for over 40 years, except for two brief interims when he handed the company over on a golden platter to Lee Carla. This company, like most others, is grouped together in a syndicate called the Dixmor Project. The Mishima Corporation is closely allied to the Aphrodisiac Bank where they stash some of their wealth. The Mishima Corporation is the main sponsor of the WWE tournaments, the central events of American pro-wrestling and also the sponsor of the King of Iron Fist tournaments. In Tekken 5, Jinpachi Mishima regained control of the Mishima Corporation due to Heihachi and his boys' absence. However, Jinpachi was defeated by Jin Kazama during the King of Iron Fist Tournament, and Heihachi got the hold of the corp. once again in hopes of completing the conquest of taking over the world with the Project. Heihachi needed gems to complete the building of his jewel throne room, so he waged war against Outworld, and also planned to destroy the planet and kill Kotal Kahn, but he only succeeded in getting some gems, not much else. The Mishima Corporation swept across the Asian map, creating a company in a nation after nation. But as his money grew, new opposing forces slowly began to show their presence. Heihachi and Lee learned that Amethyst was controlling the first and most powerful opposition, the Travonni Anti-Flag. When the Travonni Anti-Flag placed a price on their head, Heihachi announced the King of Iron Fist Tournament 6, as if he had been waiting for the enemy to make its move. After Heihachi was killed in July of 2018 at the hands of Kazuya Mishima, the Corporation was once again taken over by Lee Carla who still runs it in the present day. The war between the Mishima Corp. and Travonni's Anti-Flag has long ended ever since Giuseppe Travonni betrayed his own organisation and joined the Project instead. Employees *Jinpachi Mishima - Founder and leader of Mishima Corporation until Heihachi overthrew him. Becomes leader again in Tekken 5. *Heihachi Mishima - Leader from 2008's Tekken 5 until 2018, was leader before in 1973. *Lee Carla - Became chairman after Heihachi defeated Daiko Mishima during Tekken 1 as a makeup gift for losing against Daiko. Lee gave over the Mishima Corporation back to Heihachi sometime during Tekken 4, who led it for a year until Jinpachi stepped in during Heihachi's disappearance. *Deathstroke: He was recruited by Lee to be his bodyguard and assist his father's armies in taking over the world. With strong tension between the Mishima Corporation and Travonni's rebels, the King of the Iron Fist Tournament 6 would be announced. In order to remove any threats to the life of Lee Carla, Deathstroke goes on an assassinating mission. *William Sharp: Sharp failed to win the King of Iron Fist Tournament 4. He spoke alone with Lee. Lee offered to lend him his money and resources to save his father's life. If William joined the Project, he promised to find a cure for Sharp's father's illness. Sharp joins the Dixmor Project, and he is involved with a number of criminal operations just as the King of Iron Fist Tournament 5 approaches. *Mr. Toad - A spy who escaped Mishimas' wrath by escaping to Orinion after betraying them. *Richard Hughes - A spy, revealed to be a traitor, killed. *Kuma - A standard member, bodyguard. *Bruce Irvin - A spy, revealed to be a traitor, killed. *Dr. Abel - One of their former best scientists, died. *Eddy Gordo - One of Heihachi's commanders, now serves Lee Carla. *Nina Williams - The Corp's best assassin. Known inventions *Bloody Nancy-MC849J - A giant robot, fighting for the Corporation. *JACK - An android, also fighting for the Corporation. *Arnold JACK - An upgraded version of a standard JACK. *Swine's Flu virus - Used to make people sick and get rid of humanity, great for depopulation. *Mokujin - A wooden dummy, fighting for the Corporation. *Steve Fox - A genetic humanoid experiment, dared to betray the Corp. *Tetsujin - Iron version of Mokujin, fighting for the Corp. *Bryan Furry - A cyborg finished by Dr. Abel himself, never had any real affiliations to the Corp. *Wooden Spoon - Female version of Mokujin, his gf, fighting for the Corp. Trivia *Mr. Toad worked as a spy for the Corporation when Heihachi and Lee were in control until he quit that job in 2012 and fled back to Orinion due to a very low pay. Richard Hughes and Bruce Irvin had also worked as spies in the Mishima Corporation for Heihachi before they also left the Corporation due to not being paid at all. Both Richard and Bruce were killed for living the Corp, had not escaped to Orinion, Toad would no doubt also have been killed. *According to Lee, Heihachi built up the Mishima Corporation financially (as stated above) and this is the reason why Jinpachi was riding in a taxi to get to the WWE studio. Jinpachi never had the financial resources in the first place, and never planned to take over the world. *Andorra, Vatican, Monaco, Bosnia and Herzegovina, Croatia, Albania, Macedonia and Belgium are the only known European countries were Mishima Corporation does not own any companies. *The Mishima Corp. is worth over 430+ billion dollars. *Jeff Bezos and his Amazon are jealous of this multinational company. Gallery Jinpachi_art.jpg|Jinpachi Mishima, the first leader. Heihachi_Mishima.jpg|Heihachi Mishima, the second leader. Lee_Carla.jpeg|Lee Carla, the current chairman of the corp. Deathstroke.jpg|Deathstroke, Lee's bodyguard. Toad.jpg|Mr. Toad. Bloody_Nancy.jpg|Bloody Nancy-MC849J. JACK.png|JACK. Arnold_JACK.jpg|Arnold JACK. Mokujin.jpg|Mokujin. Mishima_Corp_London.jpg|An old drawing of the Mishima Corp. in London. Mishima_Corp_Japan.jpg|The Mishima Corp. in Japan. Spoon_VS_Kuma.jpg|Wooden Spoon and Kuma. Category:Companies Category:Project Associates Category:Misanthropes Category:Gangs Category:Rich People Category:Organization Category:Capitalists Category:Tekken Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Dictator